


The Basket

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik shows up with a basket - Charles finds out something very unfortunate and tragic has happened to Raven/Mystique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basket

Charles turned on the radio. He was ecstatic to hear Elton John's 'Bennie and the Jets' playing. He loved Elton John and absolutely loved every song from that album. He was sure it would be the hit album of 1973!

Charles was startled when the French doors in his bedroom opened suddenly. Charles turned around in his wheelchair - but from the dead silence - he knew immediately it was Erik

"Bloody hell - Erik! You almost scared me to death. What are you doing here anyway?" Charles really wasn't prepared to greet his friend, he was actually in his silk robe already.

Erik got closer to his friend in the wheelchair.

"Erik, it's too late for a picnic. Why in the world are you holding a basket?" Charles folded his arms across his chest in displeasure. He hated that helmet more than anything in the world.

"Charles - I'm here to ask a very big favor." Erik said solemnly. But he didn't make a move to remove his helmet.

"Bigger than breaking you out of prison? And really Erik, can't you please take off your helmet if you want my help?"

Erik sighed. "If I take it off - you won't let me speak to you - you will find out what the problem is before I can explain myself."

Charles was going to say something - until he heard a strange noise coming from the basket. "Erik...are you bringing me a puppy...? I can't have a dog in the school. There could be a child who is allergic to animals; I'm very sorry."

Erik cleared his throat, "No, it's not a dog. It's not an animal. It's actually - well - I'm bringing you a baby."

Charles gasped and immediately reached out with open arms.

Erik finally got closer and placed the large basket on Charles's lap. Charles removed the small blanket out of the way - to reveal the small newborn. The child was so tiny.

Charles looked up, with mouth wide open. "Is this your child...? Where is the mother...? You aren't throwing this child away with the assumption he's human? You do know that some manifestations don't occur until well into the teens; like your own did!"

"Are you finished with your assumptions..?" Erik now looked slightly irritated.

"I'm trying to just make heads or tails of you showing up in my bedroom with a newborn in a basket. Don't you dare take the high road here...!" Charles shook his head. "Where is this child's mother?"

"The child's mother is the second in command of a very tumultuous group of mutants. She is not able to be here at the moment."

"I see..."Charles now appeared speechless. "Well, you and Raven must be proud parents. This baby is beautiful."

Erik laughed and shook his head. "You're such a bad liar. You do realize that right? Charles, you don't look remotely pleased with the idea that I might have impregnated your little sister. I might not be a telepath; but the expression on your face is priceless. I hate to disappoint you, old friend, but I'm not the father. My proclivities haven't changed at all. If anything; this sexual revolution is quite liberating - with Stonewall and all that..."

Charles blushed. He had never met a man so proud about his sexuality and his mutation than Erik Lehnsherr. "So - who is the father...? And why are you here..? Where is Raven..? Is she all right..?"

"And this is why I did not take off my helmet." Erik sat on the bed next to Charles. "The father is someone that Raven refuses talk about - and to be honest; I am unsure if the conception was consensual."

Charles furrowed his brow and started to get agitated. "What are you saying...? Did someone hurt my sister..."

Erik frowned. "Yes. Someone did. And he didn't live long enough to gloat about it. Rape is something that is still used against a woman; mutant or human to hurt and denigrate."

Charles could feel the tears build up in his eyes; the idea of his Raven being abused sexually. He pointed a finger at Erik; and shook his head. "You screamed at me for not saving Banshee! You are supposed to protect her! She followed you into his crazy violent path of yours...!"

Erik watched the child start to sniffle and shift. He looked up at Charles. "Calm down..."

Charles looked at the baby. "Why didn't she come here to me? Erik - please talk to me. I simply just don't understand - is she all right?"

"Yes Charles - she is all right. We found - of all places - a nunnery in South America. They take in all sorts; but especially mutants and women in so called trouble. Mystique was able to live there - until she gave birth. She stayed in her natural form the whole time. You would have been very proud of her."

Charles brushed an errant tear off his face. He nodded, "Please tell me more..."

Erik frowned, "Let me be honest; having the child wasn't her choice. You do understand that selective abortion just got legal in the United States! Roe vs. Wade was decided much too late to help Raven. By then she was too far long in the pregnancy. And she just couldn't come to Hank. Not for this..."

"It's strange. We mutants are fighting so hard to demand our rights; and yet in 1974, women - as well as African Americans are barely achieving their own. Oh Erik - please tell me she is all right? I know Raven hates me - but I truly want her to find happiness in this world. No one - mutant, human, male or female should ever be violated. I need to know that she is all right."

Erik reached out and held Charles' hand, "Mystique is fine. And Charles, she doesn't hate you. Would she hand over her child to someone she hated? Regardless of Mystique wanting an abortion - in the end - she doesn't blame this child for anything. That isn't why the baby is here. Mystique just feels that she is incapable of raising him. She really loves the life she has now fighting for the mutant cause. She isn't ready to be a parent. So, originally, Mystique wanted to give the child over to some adoption services; and that is when I finally stepped in. I told her if the child was to go anywhere - it would come to you. Who better to give this child an opportunity than Charles Xavier. You judge no one - and love everyone."

"Erik, what in the world are you asking me?"

"I'm asking if you will take him in Charles...?"

"Does the child have a name...? What do I tell him...?" Charles touched the child's silky dark hair. It was like looking down at a little newborn angel.

"That is the small caveat I had to agree to if I was to bring the child to you. She doesn't want the child to ever know about her. Mystique hasn't named him. The semi-blank birth certificate is hidden under the baby in the basket. The only name on it - is yours."

Charles frowned at first and then smiled. "After my accident - the doctors assured me that I couldn't ever have children. That was one of the biggest joys of starting a school. I knew I would end up having so many children under my care - and careful watch. And now - here he is - a small victim of some horrible circumstances. Well, he's here in this world, and not of his choosing. So we must make the best of it."

Erik smiled, "So you will take him?"

"Don't be daft - of course I will take him in - and I will name him Quentin."

Smiling, Erik shrugs, "Are you sure the child won't be offended to be named after Quentin Crisp?"

"Quentin is a dear friend of mine and yours too. I believe this child will be enormously proud to be named after such an interesting fellow and British icon." Charles refuted.

Erik nodded, "If you say so ...Well, I have to leave. I will come back - as soon as I can - to make sure that you are all right. He sleeps quite well in the night - however, I suggest you ask your scientist who doesn't sleep and is up in the labs to run to the market and pick up formula and other necessities. I'm sorry for traveling so very light."

"Yes, of course. I understand. And are you sure that Raven - uh - Mystique has made up her mind on this issue?" Charles was very unsure of claiming the child's parentage and completely excluding Raven.

"Charles - if she ever changes her mind - she will come and see you. But I doubt it. Thank you old friend. As usual - you come through for those neediest of assistance." Erik leans down and kisses Charles slowly and sensually on the mouth.

Charles is breathing hard when it is over, "Must you leave...?"

Erik smiles, "Get acquainted with your son, I promise - I will come back just for you soon enough."

Charles agreed, he looked down at the small baby and sighed, "Welcome to my home Quentin - I might not be perfect - but I will surely try my very best."

 


End file.
